epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Pokémon Showdown. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5 Finale.
Salutations, everyone. It's Coupe back again with the epic (at least I hope it's epic) finale of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 5. Wow. It's been a year and a half and I have reached 50 battles. Fifty. And I like to thank every one of you, for your continuous support. Well, without further ado, here's the finale. In an Epic Rap Battles of Video Games, it's Pikachu and Togepi from the Pokémon Series going head to head on a battle to prove who's better.. but it seems they aren't the only ones joining in this royale! That's right, it's a 6-way showdown with each pokémon repping their own generation- let's see who'll rule supreme! I'd like to thank Wonder, Tkid, Pixel, Meat and Lak for all helping me out in this battle. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't even have a finale- I really don't know a thing about Pokémon, y'know. To avoid the confusion, there will be a cast section where they'll be credited directly. Alright then, what's the hold up? Let's go! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Cast WonderPikachu12 as Pikachu J1coupe as Togepi Tkid115 as Plusle and Minun RespectThePixel as Lucario Meatholl as Zoroark LakuitaBro01.2 as Greninja Beat Now, this battle (since it's a royale) was suppose to have multiple beats; but I know how people hate clicking on multiple beats. So with my shitty editing skills, I made them into one video. Enjoy. :) Lyrics Pikachu_1.png|Pikachu Togepi_1.png|Togepi EEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! PIKACHU! VERSUS! TOGEPIIIIIII!!! BEGIN! Pikachu: (starts at 0:13) The mascot of the series is ready! I spit Static and paralyze you with fear. I'm the OG of Pokémon while you're now just a little Fairy queer! Hustle up, baby! I have the higher Speed stat! You're a Slowpoke compared to this I tend to Play Nice, but in this poetry Slam, my rhymes are absolutely Toxic. You make me Yawn! I'm getting Drowzee, because you facing me is a Gift of Mystery. I've starred in several games, while you were probably carried in here by Misty You need Togetic together, kid, before I leave you both Red and Blue in the face It seems my burns are super effective! You could say I'm the one with Serene Grace. What's wrong? Did I scramble an egg? A simple Growl is your only retort. I'll Volt Tackle you to the ground, while your strongest move is your Last Resort! Even my baby stage, Pichu, is more loved. Compared to me, you're just Unown! You'll never land a critical hit, not even if you're Super Lucky, egg, with a Metronome Togepi: (starts at 0:49) Hello! It's Togepi here to lyrically Brawl, and kick your generation down too! This yellow chicken would be running back to Oak ''the second I wave my arm at you! I'll slap you and leave you redder than your cheeks like I'm ''Pikachutwo, My verse is the Toge-kiss of Death against you, you know I'm Raichu! I'll turn you into an Ash! You can't Ketchum up my lyrical ThunderShock, this Master of Rap can't be tutored, leaving this Lab Rat forever mocked! I just want to make everyone happy, and what better way to do it and prove your loss by sending you flying like Team Rocket with your own'' Signature Move!'' Even the rawest berry you'd love to eat won't help you win this game tonight! Imprinted on the fact that even your crappypasta Brother won't help in this fight! I'm breaking out of my shell just to step on the vermin lyrics you brought; Judging by your raps, even Clefairy would have been a better mascot! Plusle and Minun: (starts at 1:30) PU! And I’m MIN! This will be A Different Kind of Fight! We're here to win! The best you two bitches can give us- Are bug bites! Coming in shockingly! Positive and Negative are now in the house! Here to Wild Charge ''this reject from Kirby! And Japanese Mickey Mouse! Swift victory- Coming our way! '''Representing ''Generation III!' We’ll show you two how to handle opponents! Learn from the greatest tag-team! Our raps are Heart-golden and Platinum! You two’s are plain Black and White!'' Go back and hide in Kanto! Then think about challenging us again to a fight! You two look like you were trained by morons! You both seemed confused! Shock you both with these words! Yes, even you, Pikachu! Don’t make assumptions! Burn you all with our electrical functions! It’s Lights out for you chumps! Call this a diss ''cameruption!'' Lucario: (starts at 2:12) I sensed this battle needed me to release it from this hell, I've read your auras, and you're scared! I can already tell. You useless infants better prepare to feel a Rush ''through your ''Bones, Foolish amateurs, I can do better than you when I'm Mega Stoned! Been Super Smashing up losers, I've Detected that this battle's mine. I'm the one to end all weaklings, do I even need to mention your designs? You little failures don't stand a chance, and even Mewtwo knows: that you can't step up to me, when I start Fighting, I Steel the show. I can't believe that they put me up against some rodents and an egg; Get the hell out of here before I Brick Break each of your tiny legs! After 8 years, everyone knows that I'm the most powerful of foes- Lucario wins in this rap Combat, and it wasn't even Close. Zoroark: (starts at 2:42) Zoroark's leavin' marks, representing Generation V, let's get groovy, It's an U-turn of events where I own the show, like in my movie! My power is almost legendary, dawg, I turned into the'' Legendary Dogs,'' I'm spittin' supernovas from Unova, you shouldn't Torment this fox Pikachu's overrated, in the games he's hated, you'll be left trampled The time's Toge-ticking down til the moment I leave Togepi scrambled I'm about to dismantle the Plus and Minus current, the wire I mangled And leave Lucario without luck since I am more than he has ever handled It's not a Foul Play, just my Night Daze, you've never met such a threat And I bet that without breaking a sweat I could've beaten you as a silhouette Prepare for Punishment, it's my Night Slash! And now as a conclusion: Your thought of victory is false, that's why I'm called the Master of Illusions Greninja: (starts at 3:23) Greninja has stepped to the mic, let me show you the wits of a ninja, These wanna be OUs can't touch me, why don't you call me Shedinja! This egg shell can't be serious, you come from the shitty region of Johto, I'll put you in a Haze, you were raised by frickin' Misty, yo! No one likes Math, Plusle and Minun, I'll subtract you from the world, Only trainer that love you is scared of Pokémon and is mistaken for a girl! This Dark Fox ''thinks he can spit raps? Well aren't you a curious sample, You want to know what's an Illusion? Your raps were clearly an example, I can see through your Aura, you want to take ME on in Smash Bros 4?'' You've got a Mega, but you're still just as horrible as before, And Pikachu won't be the Gen-winner of this battle, you're getting old! You got paired up with a pre-pubescent kid, I'll put you in a Machoke Hold You can rage all you want, but Gen VI didn't have a fourth Fire and Fighting, I came here expecting a challenge, but this wasn't the slightest bit exciting, you must be missing the X and Y chromosomes to step to me, I'm sweeping the nation! So remember when facing me you better know that this is my Generation. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEEEE!!! EPIC! (a pokeball flies and traps the logo inside) RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RAPPPPP (The logo breaks out of the pokeball) BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSSSS!!!!! Poll WHO WON? Pikachu Togepi Plusle and Minun Lucario Zoroark Greninja Note Wow. Wasn't that a long battle. It's 2:30 in the morning here, so I won't really say much- but THANK YOU! I've reached 50 battles and it wouldn't have been possible without you guys. I love you all! If you haven't already, read up the ERVG Season 6 News with Aiden Peace- I'll be back soon with Season 6! Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts